Lights Will Guide You Home
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Just short little drabbles\interconnected oneshots that revolve around Subaru and my OC.

**P.S. **Don't complain about the length.. I've already mentioned they were _short_.

* * *

The first time he had ever laid eyes on her was when she was a child. She had dark pink hair and chocolate brown eyes so big you could get lost in their sweet essence. She was a timid little girl, barely glanced up at anything that bypassed her. He wasn't sure what was so special about her. From what he could see, she seemed just as ordinary as the next ignorant human. He shouldn't have even gave her a second look, but he had and he found himself unable to turn away.

A group of other little girls were coming towards her and as if sensing someones approach, she tilted her head upwards in their direction. From where he stood, he could see the fear in her deep brown eyes, her body tensing and if he looked closely, he could see her shoulders visibly shaking. He cocked his head to the side curiously, moving his gaze to the other children nearly in front of her.

He didn't move, but he stared down at the children impassively. As if he were standing among the crowd, he could hear the harsh words being thrown down at the small girl, going on and on about one thing or another.

_Idiot. _

_Worthless._

_Ugly._

_Fat._

It was only when he heard the mention of the little girl not having any parents did he suddenly feel a ripple of anger flow through his veins. Jumping gracefully down from his perk on a nearby tree, he made his way over to the group of kids.

They hadn't noticed his arrival and without missing a beat, he cleared his throat and said, "To pick on a defenseless girl isn't only childish of a person but also pathetic. This girl may not have parents but at least she has more respect than the lot of you who live like royalty."

He had momentarily forgot he was talking to children, even went as far as narrowing his eyes into thin slits that he could tell effected them greatly. He wasn't even sure they understood the words he'd spoken, but he figured they caught the jist of it and ran the other way.

All except for one boy.

He was a small thing, but he could tell he must have been around the same age as the girl. He glanced up towards him before averted his gaze to the girl in front of them.

"I'm sorry they said those things." He started, bowing his head low with pain in his voice. "You're not any of those things! And so what if you don't have any parents! My dad walked out on my mom and me when I was born... So, who cares?! I think you're pretty cool." He finished off, flashing a set of teeth that happened to be missing a few.

The little girl gaped at the boy in silent wonder, but continued to stay mute. The boy looked as if he wanted to say more, but he merely smiled and turned away.

"Thank you for sticking up for her, Mister!" With that said, the unknown child galloped away.

Snorting, he turned back towards the girl on the ground and motioned for her to stand. She seemed to contemplate something and after a moment, he held out his hand for her. He wasn't sure what compelled him to stick around, he wasn't even sure why he bothered to even show his face to the humans, but when her small hand grabbed his, a jolt of electricity seemed to pass through her into him. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to shake her face from his mind.

Careful to keep his expression in check, he turned so his back was facing her.

"C'mon."

She hesitated and when he sent her a penetrating look over his shoulder, she wordlessly climbed onto his exposed back. Hoisting her up with ease, he started down a random sidewalk.

"Where do you live?" He asked, his red orbs facing forward.

She hadn't said anything although he was sure she had heard him. Was this girl really mute? And if so, what was he going to do with her? Silence stretched between them and before he knew it, he'd taken the road back towards the mansion. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her, but it had gotten too late for him to try and pry the answers out of the child and so he decided, a little begrudgingly, to allow her to spend the night with him.

Positive he wasn't going to get anything out of her, they fell into a silence that wasn't necessarily unpleasant.

Without him seeing, the young girl smiled and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

With little reluctance, Subaru had ended up keeping the small child for three years. During that period, he found out that she had moved from different foster homes at least a couple times a year. She held no surname, but he did find out her first name to be Hikari. While she resided in the mansion with him, his brothers would consistently pester him about the girl, asking for her blood and when denied the request, continued to question why he bothered to help her in the first place if not to have his way with her.

Even now, after this handful of years that passed by relatively slow, he could not find the words to answer their inquiries. An overnight stay ended up being a constant thing and before he knew it, she was this permanent person in his life. Anywhere he went, she was right behind him. (Of course, he had to keep a close eye on his brothers with her being around) He fed her, clothed her, even went as far as bringing her outdoors to play whenever she felt like it.

Ayato repeatedly teased him about coddling the girl, portraying the role of a father. He neither agreed nor denied that statement. He would let his brothers believe what they wanted, allowed their ever small minds to conjure up whatever they damn well pleased.

He may not have known his reasons behind keeping her by his side, but he'd be damned if he gave everyone the acknowledgement they so craved for.

It was only when he had taken her out one evening for a stroll through the central park that would forever alter his mind to his new lifestyle.

"Hm, Nii-sama?" Hikari's small voice broke his train of thought and he momentarily forgot where they were and halted his movements.

The swing that he had been pushing her on came to a steady halt and she turned to look at him.

"What is it, Hikari?" He asked, his piercing red gaze not at all forcing her to turn away. In fact, she had countless times told him he had _pretty _eyes and often forced him to stare at her for long periods of time just so she could gaze into his _rubies_.

Smiling softly, she cocked her head to the side.

"We'll always be together, right?" The question was sudden despite the brief pause in answering him and yet he found himself at loss for words by the abrupt worry that was laced in her voice.

She seemed concerned for some reason and he couldn't fathom why. Taking the necessary step to stand behind her and grasp the chains of the swing, he leaned down slightly to place his chin on the top of her head.

He sighed. "Why do you say such things?"

"That's wasn't a yes, Nii-sama..."

Being only ten years old, she was quite smart for her age. Too smart for a little human girl, he surmised.

"It wasn't a no, either." He shot back, smirking down at her despite the fact that she couldn't see it.

She huffed in annoyance and tried to steal herself away from him but he held fast. She started to protest and he quickly silenced her by spinning the swing set around so the chains crossed each other and she was facing him.

Gazing down at her with such intensity, she was stricken with shock as he leaned down and gently placed his lips against her forehead. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but doing such meaningless human things such as a simple kiss to the forehead became natural as she stayed apart of his life. Pulling back slightly, he smirked at the present blush adoring her cheeks.

"Calm yourself, little one. I'm not going anywhere." He murmured, his hot breath fanning her small face.

He knew, however, that all things came to an end at one point or another. For he was a creature of the night and her, a beautiful flower that would slowly leave his grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

It was starting to become a risk keeping the girl around. He had often chanced upon his brothers eyeing her with a certain type of hunger that he did not even want to think about. As she was growing older, filling out more into a proper young woman, he knew his time with her was running thin. Not that he would ever admit it, but it was beginning to be tiresome keeping an eye open for his girl whilst also keeping himself in check.

Because even after all this time, he had yet to speak of their true nature to her. She was blissfully unaware of the presence of monsters walking along the halls in the home she resided in. He was careful around her, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary for her to suspect something was amiss. Oddly enough, he also had Ayato to thank as well. For some reason, the red-headed vampire was more than willing to oblige his efforts to keep Hikari in the dark. He did not know why, but he welcomed the help that was offered.

So here he sat in the dead of night, overlooking the garden that seemed as if it hadn't be properly taken care of in years, pondering how he should handle his little one.

"No such luck eh, Subaru?" Without having to look, Subaru recognized the voice.

He sighed, bringing the wine to his lips and sipping gingerly.

"It's getting more dangerous by the day." Ayato stated, coming to stand beside him. "I caught Kanato nearly losing himself today."

At this, Subaru flashed a piercing look at his brother, his ruby eyes narrowing into thin slits. Quickly, Ayato put his hands up.

"Don't worry, I stepped in before anything could happen! Hikari wasn't even aware."

Subaru scoffed and turned to look back out the window, quietly thinking to himself.

_If Kanato had laid even a single finger on that girls head... _He closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the bloody mess he would bring down on that _boy _if anything were to happen to Hikari.

Changing the subject, Ayato murmured, "You really care for her." It wasn't a question.

How could he not? That girl, without realizing it, had saved him on a deeper level than anyone could witness. He thought little of humans and their pathetic emotions, but ever since he found her at that playground, something within him changed. Not only could Ayato see it, but Subaru wasn't going to deny it either.

She was his light in this everlasting darkness. But like all good things come, so they must end.

"Subaru," His brother spoke, his tone giving away the words before he could even speak them.

Oh, he knew what he was going to say alright. He had been thinking the same thing for awhile now but now it was coming to light.

Meeting his silence with silence, Ayato cleared his throat once before opening his mouth only to be cut off.

"I know." He simply stated, gripping the wine glass tightly to the point of his knuckles turning white.

_I know. _


End file.
